Lunch with Daddy
by Authentically Yours
Summary: The result of Sasuke feeding lunch to his nine month old daughter...SasuSaku...COMPANION FIC TO Free Time! Twoshot, Part Two: Tomoko's Habit!
1. Chapter 1

TLSM: Since my story _Free Time _was such a success, I decided to make it part one of a four part series, with similar scenarios with Sasu/Saku, Naru/Hina, and Shika/Ino.

Here's a recap on who belongs to whom…

Sasuke and Sakura Uchiha:

Uchiha Sentou

Uchiha Kagetsu

…and being introduced in this oneshot, Uchiha Tomoko

Neji and Tenten Hyuuga:

Hyuuga Kotori

Hyuuga Suzume

(I MIGHT add a younger brother later, not so sure yet.)

Naruto and Hinata Uzumaki:

Uzumaki Rikka

…and another one on the way!

Shikamaru and Ino Nara:

Nara Misora

(Probably another one but it won't be mentioned here though.)

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Naruto…

* * *

Sasuke was a pro at babies, already raising two boys (with Sakura's help of course) with both of them over the age of three and currently potty trained, he felt accomplished, self assured he could handle a baby girl in the family, but at the table during lunch, we'd find him in his trademark pose of his hands cupped beneath his nose, elbows resting against his knees, his coal black eyes staring into his nine month old daughter's matching ones.

Tomoko would stare back, unblinking as she sucked happily at the pacifier in her mouth as she sat in her high chair, mashed carrots splotching the tabletop, herself, and Sasuke's face.

"Listen," Sasuke said still not blinking, "It's just mashed carrots, in less than a year you'll be eating real food along with the rest of us, get it over with."

Tomoko just blinked in response, ending their staring contest, as she looked at the carrots with slight disgust evident on her face as whimpers began to rise.

Sasuke sighed and picked her up, comforting her until the whimpers stopped and Tomoko was left blinking away unshed tears.

_I'm too good at this. _Sasuke thought to himself, smirking at his accomplishment of calming his daughter before a tantrum.

He placed Tomoko back into the chair and took the pacifier out of her mouth, surprisingly with no resulting tears.

Sasuke then sat down, spoon in hand which had the last dollop of baby food.

"Last one, don't make it painful."

Tomoko just stared at the spoon, wishing it'd blow up, but of course, infant curiosity got the better of her when a little "click" went off inside her head, making her mouth open wide for the spoon.

The bland and unwelcoming taste of carrots tingled her taste buds, making it incredibly uncomfortable for a nine month old to bear.

And so, the whimpers returned.

Sasuke then swooped Tomoko out of her highchair yet again, letting her chubby cheek rest against his shoulder, his other hand holding the back of her head with wisps of eggplant colored hair beginning to grow.**(1)**

Unlike most parents singing lullabies, Sasuke _talked _to his kids, letting his deep voice lull them to sleep with comfort and familiarity of their father's voice guiding them in their dreams.

"You know Tomoko," He said, taking a seat on an armchair in the living room, "you look a lot like your grandma, my okaa-san, unfortunately you won't be able to meet her."

Tomoko just replied with quiet infant like murmurs.

"That'll be a problem when you're older, and when you have to deal with boys, don't plan on getting married before the age of thirty, even if you keep bringing up that your okaa-san and I were married at a young age, it won't do you anything."

Sasuke heard nothing but soft breathing from his shoulder.

"You're our little girl, understand? Your brothers will protect you, your okaa-san and I will support you, and you've got the entire Uchiha family on your side."

He silently walked back to Tomoko's nursery, carefully lifting her off of his shoulder and into her crib and was just about to leave before Sakura entered the nursery.

She shook her head in disbelief, "I still don't understand how your ramblings get them to sleep."

Sasuke shrugged, "Hn, neither do I, but it works."

"Is it my cue for a lullaby then?"

Sasuke kissed her softly on the forehead before leaving the nursery,

"I suppose."

Just as he shut the door, he heard the musical sound of his wife's voice fill the room,

_You are my sunshine,  
my only sunshine,  
you make me happy  
when skies are grey.  
You'll never know, dear,  
how much I love you.  
Please don't take my sunshine away_…

* * *

TSLM: I constantly kept thinking of adding another chapter to this with Tomoko as a toddler, I'll do another one like that for _Free Time _too, this is gonna be fun! XD 

**1: **I chose eggplant colored hair as a result of Sakura's pink hair and Sasuke's black hair sort of mixing together, it's a very lovely shade, look it up on wikipedia as eggplant (color).


	2. Chapter 2

TSLM: I seriously needed inspiration for the toddler half of "Lunch with Daddy", so I'm basically winging it right now.

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Naruto….

* * *

Sasuke's always known for a fact that at some time in a toddler's life, they'd come up with some kind of habit, such as thumb sucking, wetting the bed (thankfully, none of his children had subjected to that), and nose picking (only Kagetsu had dealt with that for about a week.)

He never thought that his _only _daughter would have such a _violent _habit at the age of three…

And it was hair pulling.

Nine-year-old Sentou cringed painfully as his baby sister pulled at another strand of his thick, black locks.

"Ow! Tomoko! Stop it!" she didn't listen, and pulled at his hair again, "OWW!"

He grumbled furiously as he went to the kitchen and put his sister on the counter in front of his mother who was making lunch.

"I absolutely _refuse _to watch her, fix her habit or something, I'm gonna be bald by the age of 10."

It always made Sakura wonder why or _how _Sentou had the speaking ability that exceeds his current age, she didn't know too many nine year olds that used the word "refused" and also where if it was genetic, considering his father barely speaks in full sentences.

Sakura sighed.

"Put Tomoko in her high chair, I'm going to feed her lunch anyways."

Sentou sighed in relief and plopped his baby sister in her high chair before leaving his room to observe the balding spot at the back of his head.

Sakura effortlessly fed Tomoko a PB & J sandwich with milk in a sippy cup; she then picked Tomoko up and went to their bedroom, placing her next to her still-slumbering husband.

"Sentou apparently 'refuses' to watch her, you're watching her while I'm making lunch."

All she got in reply was a grunt.

Sakura didn't even bother before leaving the room to continue on her cooking spree.

Sasuke groaned and rolled onto his stomach, not wanting to leave the warmth of the bed and blankets.

He suddenly felt an added weight to his back, he knew it was Tomoko, so he just ignored it and closed his eyes for at least five more minutes of sleep.

Sasuke then felt a surge of pain inflicted on his head, more specifically his black locks as his eyes shot open, taking the toddler off his back, and placing her on a pillow in front of him as he started another one of their annual staring contests.

"Don't do that."

Tomoko gurgled something incoherent as she fascinated herself with all the pillows on her parents' bed.

"Hair pulling hurts Tomoko, don't do it again."

Sasuke didn't think about waiting for her reply before plopping back on the bed, this time on his back, while attempting for more sleep.

He then realized, that Tomoko completely wakened him, therefore making it impossible to go back to sleep.

_Damn. _

He eventually hauled himself off of the bed, taking Tomoko along with him as he went to Kagetsu's room.

"Kagetsu?"

Sasuke's youngest son** (1)** looked up with dark forest green eyes from his work of reading a book on different animals.

"Yes, otou-san?"

"Watch Tomoko for a little while for me, okay?"

Kagetsu nodded, his focus back on the book as Sasuke placed Tomoko next to him, and leaving for the master bathroom to shower.

What Kagetsu didn't notice was that Tomoko's hands reached up towards his hair…

"OW! TOMOKO!"

* * *

TLSM: YES! Part two done! Review please!

**(1): **Kagetsu is about 6 or 7.


End file.
